Break Your Heart
by lil john jr
Summary: Hey everyone this is Break Your Heart Chowder Edition


**Hey readers this your boy Lil John Jr coming at ya with my 1****st**** ever Chownini song enjoy**

**Break Your Heart**

_You know I'm just gonna hurt you_

_Ha you know I'm only gonna break your heart_

_You wanna bet _

_Bring it on _

_Now I may not be worst or the best but you gotta respect my honesty_

_And I may break your heart_

_But I don't really think there is anyone as bomb as me_

_And you can take this chance in the end and everyone gonna be wondering how you deal_

_You might say this is Ludacris but Taio Cruz tell her how you feel_

It was a day like any other day in Marzipan City, and Panini was once again going to find Chowder in the Farmers Market. "Hi num nums" she said as usual. Chowder gave no response because he was listening to his iPod. Panini pulled one earphone out of his ear and listened to what he was listening to. "Hey give me that back!" Chowder yelled to her. When suddenly he dropped his iPod and it broke he nearly cried when Panini said "if you go on a date with me tonight I'll buy you a new one Chowder." Chowder stood up and said "I'll pick you up at 7" then ran off, he had a plan.

_Now listen to me baby oh oh oh_

_Before I love and leave ya oh oh oh_

_They call me heart breaker oh oh oh_

_I don't want to deceive ya oh oh oh_

_If ya fall for meeee_

_I'm not easy to pleeeease_

_I might tear you apart_

_Tell you from the start_

_Baby from the start_

_I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart_

_I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart_

_I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart_

_I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart_

_Whoa oh oh oh_

_Whoa oh oh oh _

It was 7 and Chowder was at Endives Catering Company for his date with Panini. He knocked on the door she answered and said "where are we going for this date num nums?" "Somewhere special" he answered smugly. They arrived at the fanciest restaurant in Marzipan City, where Chowder booked reservations "OH MY GOSH CHOWDER YOUR THE BEST BOYFRIEND EVER" she screeched then kissed Chowder. "AHH NO DON'T DO THAT" he screeched back then they went inside.

_There's no point trying to hide it oh oh oh_

_No point trying to evade it oh oh oh _

_I know I got a problem oh oh oh _

_Problem with mis-behavin oh oh oh_

_If ya fall for meeee_

_I'm not easy to pleeeease_

_I might tear you apart_

_Tell you from the start_

_Baby from the start_

_I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart_

_I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart_

_I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart_

_I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart_

They enter the restaurant order their food when Chowder says "where is my iPod you promised me?" "Right here num nums, but if you really want it you will have to keep me happy all night" she replied. He was angry slightly but he agreed to the terms and they started talking while they waited for their food to arrive.

_That's all I'm gonna do woman_

_(Whoa) Listen now, I'm only gonna break your heart_

_And shatter and splatter it all into little bitty pieces (whoa)_

_Whether or not you get it all together_

_Then its finder's keepers and losers weepers (whoa)_

_See I'm not trying to lead you on_

_No I'm only trying to keep it real (whoa)_

_You might say this is Ludacris_

_But Taio Cruz tell her how you feel_

As the food arrived Chowder started stuffing his face "Chowder that is so adorable" said Panini giggling. Chowder kept doing it for another 5 minutes until she said "Chowder you can stop now the foods getting on me." He stopped then said "how about we go then?" "Ok then num nums" she smiled and said. As they walked Panini gave Chowder his new iPod, Chowder immediately ran off screaming "I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!" She just stood there thinking that's my Chowder.

_(Eh) and I know karma's gonna get me back for being so cold (eh)_

_Like a big bad wolf I'm born to be bad and bad to the bone (eh)_

_If you fall for me I'm only gonna tear you apart (eh)_

_Told ya from the start (eh)_

_I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart_

_I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart_

_I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart_

_I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart_

_Whoa oh oh oh_

_Whoa oh oh oh_

_Whoa oh oh oh_

_Whoa oh oh oh_


End file.
